Gravedigger Coveiro
by Yagari - Fox
Summary: Todos já vimos as torres onde as almas dos pokemon mortos são guardadas em todo jogo. Mas quem enterra os corpos? One-shot. Ponto de vista de um OC. Escrito por Damned Lolita e traduzido por Haruka HikariChan. T por ser bem sombrio e mórbido...


Uma pequena e triste fic escrita por Damned Lolita (Ari-sama), traduzida por mim. Ela é escrita do ponto de vista do OC.

Ela foi inspirada pelo Mt Pyre, as Torres em Kanto, Johto e Sinnoh. Todas são cemiterios, mas quem enterra os pokemon?

Disclaimer: Pokemon não pertence nem a mim e nem a Damned Lolita. Mas os OC sem nome pertence a Lolita.

* * *

Meu nome é sem importância. Minha profissão, porém, é. Eu sou um Coveiro.

Eu enterro todo pokemon que vem para esta torre. Eu presido sobre os funerais nas sombras. Eu sou a constante desta Torre, alguma coisa semelhante a um espírito; Estou sempre aqui, mas nunca sou visto. E quem iria querer me ver?

Eu sou uma lembrança constante de que, sim, todos os seus preciosos pokemon irão morrer. Quem se importaria comigo então? Isso não importa. Eu cavo outro buraco.

Messo sete palmos de profundidade. Me pergunto, quais serão as flores que irão botar neste túmulo? Margaridas? Rosas? Eu ja vi todas elas. Porém, ainda não vi nada desolador. Eles tentam afastar a Morte com flores bonitas?

_Tolos._

Eu termino o buraco e escalo para fora. Eu então me escondo nas sombras, pois uma procissão de funeral está passando. E eu devo assistir. Como que num delfile, as pessoas de luto descem para perto do meu buraco. Uma garotinha esta soluçando histericamente, se agarrando ao caixão.

Sério, é irritante. Mal posso ouvir o homem falar direito. Parecia que o Raticate dessa garota havia morrido. Eu sinto uma pequena pontada de pena. Crianças pequenas como essa ficam tão traumatizadas, elas sequiriam seus amados pokemon para o túmulo.

Eu penso como seria enterrar um humano. Sou trazido devolta de meus pensamentos por eles posicionando o caixão na terra. A menina estava guinchando, sendo segurada pela mãe.

"NÃO! WHIPSLASH!!" ela grita. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto dela, seu rosto estava quase roxo. " Eu estou indo, não se preocupe!"

A menina pula para dentro do buraco do túmulo. Estremeço, assim que a senhora começou a berrar. "Charise! NÃO!" Eles tentam ir pegá-la, mas ninguém queria saltar para dentro da boca escancarada da cova. Eu suspiro. "Adeliah. venha aqui." Uma Cubone sai para fora de um buraco de uma árvore.

"Cu-Bone-bone?" ela pergunta. "Por favor, vá pegar essa menina." Eu aponto para a cova. Adeliah balança a cabeça em confirmação e vai em direção ao buraco. Ela estica o seu osso para a menina. Segurando-se nele, ela e puxada para cima por Adeliah. A garota abraça Adeliah, e a Cubone sorri. Uma visão rara sem duvida.

Eles vão embora imediatamente, conversando animadamente sobre o retorno seguro de Charise. Adeliah caminha logo atrás da menina. "_Sorry"_ Ela diz com seus olhos. "_Eu preciso ir._" Eu concordo. " _Mantenha-a segura._". Eu suspiro. Outro de meus amigos me deixa.

Algumas vezes penso em deixar este lugar, capturar meus próprios pokemon, e ver o mundo, e então eu penso que essa Torre é parte de mim. Se eu partir, talvez eu deixe de existir. Eu começo a enterrar o pokemon.

_Scratch-Whush, Swish-hush. _A terra cai sobre o Raticate, susurrando sua canção de ninar especial. Um pouco mais antes do silencio cair sobre pokemon e cemitério, e eu estou sozinho. De novo. Eu penso em chamar os fantasmas; fiz amizade com os Ghastly, Haunter, e os outros espíritos que assombram este local. A noite esta começando a cair quando estou terminando de enterrar este Raticate.

Eu sento, me escorando contra uma árvore. As estrelas ascendem. Eu assisto em silencio. Elas são frias , distantes. Indiferentes, pedaços de rochas. E mesmo assim eu faço pedidos para elas. Isso é errado? Será que estou louco?

Nos desejamos sobre eles, também. Nós desejamos que as almas deles estejam no paraíso, desejamos que estejam bem, desejamos que eles estejam vivios novamente. E eles podem nos ouvir tanto quanto uma estrela. E inutil, tudo isso. Mas nós o fazemos mesmo assim. Nós temos esperança por um 'Deus' que realize esses desejos, que traga essas pessoas de volta dos mortos.

Isso não são nada além de palavras vazias e pedidos desanimados que caem em orelhas surdas. Eu deveria rir, mas eu também conto a mim mesmo entre esses que pedem às estrelas, esses barganham com o Mercador da Morte.

Eu me levanto. Eu acho que é hora de visitar uma velha amiga. Eu caminho entre as lápides. Algumas grandes, outras pequenas, outras largas. Isso não importa. As pessoas, os pokemon que elas representam estão mortas, e não podem ver o elaborado trabalho na pedra.

Eu paro junto a um túmulo na beirada do penhasco. Uma unica palavra está escrita, cruamente talhada em madeira. "_Adel_" Minha companheira, minha lutadora, meu amor, minha _salvação_.

_Meu pokemon._

"Adel." Eu falo isso alto, o nome se agarrando à minha boca, numa tentativa de mante-lo em minha cabeça. "Sinto saudades." A imagem de um Arcanine não faz justiça alguma ao que ela era.

Ela era a incorporação da graciosidade e de velocidade. Ela não é graciosa na terra e na sujeira agora. Ela não tem lugar algum na terra agora.

Parecia que um caroço haviam entalado em minha garganta. E viro para o outro lado. Eu não a enterrei. Eles jogaram terra sobre ela, e eles não. Iam. Parar. Eu assisti naquele dia. Eu assisti eles abaixarem o corpo dela no solo.

Eu não posso vê-la agora. Eu sento sobre seu túmulo. I sinto como se estivesse mais próximo dela aqui. I quase posso ouvi-la. Eu começo a rir, alto e como um latido. Eu quase paro, mas por que?

Está tudo bem. Você pode rir aqui. Eles são apenas corpos, eles não irão machuca-lo. Eles não podem lutar.

_Eles são apenas corpos, afinal._

_

* * *

_

Como sempre, a Lolita arranca lágrimas e arrepios com as fics dela. Mandem reviews pra mim pode dizer pra ela o que os brasileiros acharam!


End file.
